Software testing of an Application Under Test (AUT) helps to minimize or eliminate the occurrence of operational errors (i.e., “bugs”) prior to deployment of the AUT. Software testing may include the application of strategies such as equivalence partitioning or boundary value analysis by quality control engineers, or may employ random software testing techniques that generate random inputs based on an AUT specification.